Axle Oni
by ironicness
Summary: "The horrors of this house have been released once again. 2nd generation, beware!" These were the words written in blood on the walls of the music room. The Axle Nations and G7 are trapped inside a familiar house. Who can save them if they're all doomed?
1. Prologue

"Come on, come on!" She yelled. A young girl tugged on the huge entrance door to the mysterious mansion. It wouldn't budge. She gave up and frantically ran to the window, attempting to smash it, failing.

If you were in that house at the moment, as the girl, you would have experienced a horrible feeling. Like the world wouldn't seem warm ever again. You would have heard a sound, terrible, yet beautiful. It was a scream. And another sound, this one a slight 'whoosh'.

The girl ran all over the main hall, trying to find some way - any way!- to leave. She was shaking, as her eyes began to stream long lines of tears. She tried every door, every window. None of them would open, break, or even shake. Not even a little.

The hall went cold.

It was freezing. Her long black hair was actually stiffening.

"Agh...I can't believe Evelina actually talked me into this!"

Suddenly, it became silent. Nothing. No scream...no 'whoosh'. Just heavy breathing and hard thumping of the girl's heart.

"P-please...I didn't mean to disturb you..." she whimpers, feeling her body turning ice cold. She began to look around in panic. Why had it gone dark? She moved a little, and felt something shatter underneath her foot. Glass from a lantern, maybe?

Whoosh. Something flies past her. She only catches a glimpse of it...but one is enough. It was mysterious. Trying to piece together the little pieces of information she had gathered about the being, she closed her eyes.

It was cloaked in a hood made of pure shadow. In its hand was a small scythe, tiny enough to reach around corners, but large enough to be lethal. It seemed to have a human figure. Man or woman? She couldn't tell. There was something about its eyes that scared her out of her mind. What was it...?

She let out a shriek as she opened her eyes to find the creature staring straight at her. It raised its scythe, which disintegrated into a staff. The end of the staff began to glow, darker than the deepest pitch-black. The black shine grew larger, and larger...

It overwhelmed the girl. It surrounded the hall in a shroud of impenetrable darkness. She placed her hands in front of her face, and began to hyperventilate. It was as if she was blind. Her state of panic took a dramatic change. She screamed, even though she knew she couldn't be heard.

The shade seemed to swallow the girl. For a few minutes it swirled around her body, covering every inch.

Then the darkness released her, and morphed into another form, an identical copy of its victim. The darkness had taken the shape of the girl. Every facial feature. Every body color. It opened its mouth, and a silvery mist flowed out of it, reaching the original girl's mouth. As the substance came out of the innocent child's mouth, it had a soft white sparkle at the end of it. The mist went back into its master's throat.

The copy cleared its throat, and spoke in a voice exactly like the girl's. It smiled, as the girl's heavy breathing was imitated by the clone. After a few seconds, the heavy breaths were replaced by psychotic laughter. The girl, on the floor, heard this. She could actually feel her clone's sanity slipping away, as it had taken a piece of her soul.

"Why...why have you done this...?" She spoke, her voice and body weakening by the second.

"Your father is still alive. My father didn't eliminate him, it seems."

"That...that didn't give me an answer..."

"Are you humans all idiots? I'm going to kill him, and the rest of those 'Allied Forces' and 'Axis Powers', too. They must have aged, so I'll have to murder their children, too. Unfortunately..." the double paused and gave a maniac smile.

"You're one of them."

The duplicate regained some of its shadowy substance, replacing everything from the waist down, and flew towards the girl, kissing her. The girl's eyes widened. The light in them slowly left, and they closed. The look-alike reformed the lower half of its human form, and let go of the girl, her limp body falling to the floor. With a soft thud, she hit the wooden planks.

"I wonder how your little friends will taste like...?" The figure wore a false gentle smile. Its staff deteriorated into thin air. It walked right through the main door, heading west. Towards Hetalia Academy. It stuck its head back in for a little, just to see its victim one last time.

Kira Honda lay still on the floor.


	2. Chapter 1, Rider POV

"Kira-chan!" Aria cried out, her eyes focused on the little harajuku-clothed girl. Aria put down the box she was carrying and ran over to Kira. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, of course! And everyone else!" Kira smiled and giggled. She looked towards me, and whispered to Aria. Aria blushed and started panicking.

"What? HIM? Oh, no no no no no no..." I wonder what question it was? "Come on, Kira, you remember Rider, don't you? He was with us in London?"

"Ah! Ehehe...I remember now. I didn't recognize you for a minute there..." Kira smiled at me now.

I returned the gesture, and as Kira looked away, I saw something change in her eyes. I'm not exactly sure what...maybe it was a trick of the light, but I thought...no, wait, she's way too energetic to look like THAT. So unlike her father...

"Well, Kira, I'm very sorry to ask this of you, but do you mind helping us out here? This classroom is being renovated, so we need to move all the stuff out."

"I don't mind at all~!" She laughed. I told her what to pick up and where to put it. Oh, she picked it up, alright...ALL of it. Aria and I could only watch in awe as the little 12-year-old girl picked up 5 times the weight WE were carrying.

"What? Is something wrong?" She blinked.

"Th-the kid's strong..." I said.

"No kidding..." Aria added on. Kira only shrugged and followed the directions I had given her to where she was to put the things.

James, Emily, and Zenna reappeared from their journey. They were on duty as well, and just as astonished as we were about Kira lifting all those boxes.

"How..."

"Did she..."

"No way..."

"Unexplainable. Help us out?" Aria asked bluntly as usual. We got to work immediately. When Kira returned, we were almost finished. Aria sent her off, telling her to wait at the World Center Fountain. Kira obeyed, and ran off towards it.

After a few minutes, we had finished. We headed towards the World Center to meet the little diva.

"There you guys are~! Ah, and you brought more people, too!" She squealed in delight.

We introduced her to people we had met around H.A., Brian of the American sector, and Olivia from the French region. We reunited her with Kasumi and charged her memory of us by reintroducing ourselves.

"Ah, yeah, I remember you all now~!" She giggled.

"Wait a minute..." Zenna trailed off. She pointed a finger at every one of us, including herself. "There are 10 of us here..."

"What? No way, there are-" Aria started and did the same. She looked surprised when she reached herself. "...10."

"Lemme see... Emily, Aria, James, Zenna, Kira, Kasumi, Brian, Olivia, me...no, I only count 9."

"Over here." A quiet voice said. We all whirled around to face a teenager I didn't even notice was there. "Hello." At once, we all started whispering.

"Uh...okay, there's the 10th one."

"When did she get here?"

"Aria-san, do you know her?"

"No clue. Got anything, Emily?"

"Afraid not."

"Ohoho~ she's kinda cute."

"Hm. Kinda short, she wouldn't do well in sports."

"Eh? Another person?"

"Uh...who are you, exactly?"

She smiled at us. "Glad you finally noticed me. I had a feeling you forgot me, I mean, it's been forever..." she cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Erica Williams, a 2nd year."

Williams...Williams...why does that ring a bell?

"From the Canadian zone?" She answered as if reading my mind.

"Oh, you're the daughter of that Matthew Williams guy, right?" Zenna asked her.

"Yes, that's my dad."

"Ah...now it makes sense as to why we didn't notice you..."

"Oh, I was afraid you'd say that..." she stared down at her feet. I noticed she was clutching a small plush rabbit. Agh. There was my strange observation skill again. It's been such a long time since that's popped up.

Erica continued on. "Aria, Zenna, James...we used to play together when we were kids. Our fathers always used to get together...ringing a bell?"

"Oh yeah, you were that quiet girl! I'm sorry I forgot..."

"Huh. Ringing a bell, yeah."

"Ah, that's right~!"

"I'm so happy you remember." She seemed to shine with light, but then checked her watch.

"Oh, no, I'm going to be late for chemistry...oh, I have to go, I'm sorry..." She rushed off.

"Strange girl..." Emily watched her go off.

"Hai. I agree." Kasumi said.

"So, what was the real reason you came to see us, Kira?" Aria asked the little girl.

"Eh? Oh, that's right~! I saw a nice little house up on the hill, near Hetalia Academy. I was wondering if you could come there with me over the break, so we could check it out."

"And where exactly is this place?" I asked her. She pointed up towards the high outlook, where I could see a small manor. Wait...why was it so familiar looking? Oh, never mind.

"Oh, how cute! Sure, I can come!" Zenna squealed.

"Seems cool. Alright, guess I could go." Aria shrugged.

"If they're going, I might as well." Emily agreed.

"Gotta protect my favorite girls." James smirked.

"Oh, no, you are NOT going to try anything on my little sister. I'm in." I joined in.

"Oui, I can come, too!" Olivia clapped.

"Ah, this will be fun~!" Kasumi smiled.

"How about you, Brian? Coming?"

"Nah, I got sports to do. Tell me all about it, though, got that?"

"Will do."

"Yay, everyone's coming~!" Kira beamed. AH! There it was again! Her eyes! They...they seemed a little...malicious. No, wait. It must be my imagination. It absolutely HAS to be.

"Will you invite more people? I mean, the more the merrier, right?" she asked us.

"Hm...I guess G7 could come, if they're not busy." Emily replied.

"I could gather up the Axle Nations. Don't think they have plans." Aria answered.

"Perfect! Okay, I better go back home. Dad's gonna be waiting, you know? Okay, bye, Aria, Zenna, Rider, Emily, James! Bye, Brian, Olivia!"

I looked at Aria. Had she noticed...? The slightly surprised look on her face told me that she had figured out what I had also heard.

"Rider...you think Kira's alright?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed fine to me."

"But...she never forgets..."

"Oh, come on, it's just this one time." I put my arm around her instinctively to assure her. I've been more aggressive in romance lately since I became good friends with James.

"Right. Rider?"

"What is it?"

CRACK.

"No. Physical. CONTACT."


End file.
